


Air

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: You’ve been at that for days. We’re going for a ride.





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt-fill on tumblr for my friend Merry!  
> The selection was 'Fluff'.

“Come on,” Morse jerked his head to the door as Max hunched over his desk working on the same thing he’d been working on for days. He’d walked in, not even a how’d you do, and it’s exactly what he says, “You’ve been at that for days. We’re going for a ride.” **  
**

“Morse,” Max straightens his bent back with a small groan but the expression on the other man’s face doesn’t leave room for argument so the pathologist rises and goes for his coat and keys.

“Leave them. It’s a nice day and we won’t be long. You need air,” Morse’s hand lingers on his own only a moment, because here in his office it would hardly be appropriate for anything more.

Max’s mind doesn’t question why he wouldn’t need his keys, he’s still mentally at his research as they make their way out to the street and Morse stops them in front of a cherry red Jaguar. It’s pristine in the sunlight and makes every eye turn who passes it. The detective’s smile can’t be contained and Max is suddenly  _there_ , research forgotten, blinking with surprise at the beauty in front of him.

“You got it.”

“I got it,” Morse is beaming, pleased enough to forgo propriety for one moment and pull the passenger door open with a sweeping arm for Max, “Sir.”

Max is sure his ears have gone red but no one notices or cares.

Morse jingles his keys and closes Max inside and when the detective settles behind the wheel he touches it worshipfully, like a lover, and Max isn’t sure he’s ever seen him so satisfied before.

“Where are we going?” Max straightens, admiring the gleaming interior and testing the comfort of the seat with a bounce.

Below the view of the dash Morse’s hand finds his and squeezes before he starts the engine, “Does it matter?”

No, no it doesn’t.


End file.
